Crashing Into Reason
by Hazel-Eyes17
Summary: Bella is a smart college student whose family has died. She has a hard time opening up, due to her parents death. Edward is a pompous jerk who is hell bent on keeping his ego and family name. Can Bella learn to love? Can Edward learn compassion? AU OC BxE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Come on Bella, we have to get going or else we are going to be late!" Renee always had to be at an event early, even if that meant we were leaving 3 hours before the play in Seattle even started._

_I couldn't blame her though, living with Charlie did mean that we were more than likely to be late to anything and everything we were invited to. _

_Of course, in typically teenage fashion I fought with my mother about the logistics of arriving to Seattle 3 hours early, but she would not hear of it. We got into the car and started heading down the 101. _

_Of course, like any other day in this state, it started to rain… or should I say slosh. It was November and the rain was mixing with the snow. Renee insisted on taking my truck because of the new radio I had gotten for my birthday, even though I knew it would only make our trip longer. We would be lucky if my truck didn't start to buckle if we ventured into going over 55 mph._

_I remember passing the Port Angeles exit, and my dad slamming on the breaks… After that everything else is a blur. I woke up at Seattle Grace Hospital 3 days later to find that I was the only survivor from my car. Apparently, Charlie was following a little too closely, (which was hard to believe because he was a police officer and definitely knew the consequences of reckless driving), combined with bad tires resulted in this. Me. Isabella Marie Swan. 18. Orphaned. _

_The weeks following the accident I remember in a haze. I didn't have any other family, so all of a sudden I had to grow up, decide my parents funeral arrangements, take care of bills, meet with lawyers, etc. The small town that I grew up in was Forks, Washington, and everyone knew my situation. Luckily, the school gave me an extended absence and told me that I could take as much time as I needed before I came back. _

_I graduated that June, with no one taking my picture, and no one to clap as I crossed the stage—it was just me. Sadly, I had grown to like the idea of being independent, that way I had no one to burden with my issues. My boyfriend Jacob couldn't handle my depression and way of dealing with my parents death. He ended it… on Renee's birthday. At that point, I thought I was a joke for the cosmos. _

_I started at the University of Washington that September, and expected nothing… After all what is there to expect when you are all by yourself with no family? _

_I was lucky that I was paired with Alice Brandon as a roommate. She had her own set of issues when it came to parents, but was very understanding to my situation. She became my best friend, and was the only person who was able to help me really overcome the accident with my parents. She took me in, and made me come to every Brandon Household holiday, and for the first time, in about 9 months… I felt like I had a family again. _


	2. Dirty and Damaged

_**Dirty and Damaged—Chapter 1**_

Books. Books. Books. I felt as though my life revolved around them. When I was in class, I was reading books, then I came home to casually read books, and then I came to my job to once again stock and take care of books. Thank god they weren't new books. I hated the smell of new books. I loved the old and battered ones. Their pages filled with emotion and conviction.

Although Alice had done wonders for social life since I came to college, I still found myself being a little standoffish as well as inward. It was just hard to let anyone in. It took month before Alice could tear down my walls. The truth was I was just too afraid to get too close to anyone, because I feared that they would die and once again I would be left alone. I knew I couldn't go through that again, so my walls stayed built high, with mountains of books to protect me from any foreign invaders.

"OUCH!!!!! YOU BIG BRUTE, PUT ME DOWN!" I could hear Alice screeching before she entered the book store. The big brute she was referring to had to be her cousin Emmett. I had grown close to Emmett, he was kind of like a big brother to me. He was a senior at University of Washington, and with Alice and I now being sophomores I knew that my time with him was limited.

"Bella! How nice to see you here… what a coincidence that you happen to work at the book store that has all of my books for this semester! How about a discount little sis…" It was impossible to say no to Emmett when he gave me those puppy dog eyes, plus he was like my brother so of course I would bend some rules to help him out.

As Emmett, Alice, and I were busy running through the isles looking for the appropriate books I heard the store manager Rosalie talking to Emmett. Alice and I were notorious for eves dropping so of course we stopped what we were doing and listened in closely to the bookshelf attempting to hear what was happening on the other side.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Rosalie asked in a very sultry tone.

"My… well… yes… economics?... Emmett… My name Emmett"

"Well caveman Emmett, lets see your course schedule and we can get everything set up and find your books!"

"Economics…. Right… I'm Emmett"

"Right, we have already established that Emmett… My name is Rosalie Hale. Now, lets get going so we can find your books."

Alice and I stood there laughing, we had never heard Emmett be so caught up over his words before. He was normally the cocky and over confident football player who could get any girl at the University. However, Rosalie was a beauty and that is probably what made him babble over his words like an incompetent caveman.

As our laughing subsided, I heard the door chime again. _Great more last minute students trying to get books before school starts tomorrow…_ I went over to the front of the store and saw a man who looked like a Greek god. He was beautiful, he had beautiful copper rustled hair, and brilliant green eyes. After realizing that I was staring, I approached him.

"Hello, my name is Bella. Is there anything that I can help you find today?"

He didn't even look up from reading the back of the cover of a new release as he icily said "If I wanted your help, I would have asked you for it. Regardless, I am sure that you know nothing about the kind of books that I am here to find. They are most likely out of your caliber of reading material. "

I stood there shocked, I had never been talked to so rudely before. I was just trying to do my job. Assist customers. But, apparently this asshole was too damn condescending to realize that I was just trying to do my job. Before I could turn around and possibly save face, I heard Emmett literally growl. Apparently, he had seen the entire conversation take place.

"EDWARD, what the fuck do you think you are doing talking to Bella like that?"

Suddenly, the jovial and always happy Emmett disappeared and out came big brother.

"What does it matter to you Emmett? She is just a bookstore clerk. She is just an insignificant girl who was annoying me. You really need to get off the steroids Em—"

Before he could finish, Emmett had punched Edward in the face. Suddenly there was a group surrounding the whole incident. Alice, Rosalie, and I watched, and Jasper the assistant manager came out to see what was going on.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have done that… even if he did deserve it" I spat, as I ran to go get some ice. By the time I got back I heard Edward and Emmett arguing.

"I know that mom and dad raised you better than to treat people like that Edward, just because you come home after living in England for a year, rolling in money, doesn't mean that you have the right to be so damn condescending. What do you think mom would say if she saw the way you just treated Bella let alone any human being?"

"Wait… Mom? Are you two related?" I was shocked. I knew that Emmett had a brother, but I always assumed that he would look more like Emmett.

"Yes, unfortunately. This is my brother Edward. He just returned from his year long stay in England, and apparently lost his manners in the move."

Emmett then turned back to Edward glaring at him, "Edward, I'm sorry that I hit you… it wasn't the most appropriate thing. But Bella here isn't an insignificant bookstore clerk. She is Alice's best friend and quite frankly, she is like a little sister to me. So, I think that you should apologize to her, and then leave… immediately."

"I will do nothing of the sort. Emmett did you forget who we are. We are the Cullens. We don't apologize, especially to low class store clerks." He quickly gathered his things and left slamming the glass door behind him.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Rosalie and Alice trying to rub my back and attempting to get me to calm down.

What a great way to start off my sophomore year in college… Everything had been so great last year, when it was just Alice, Emmett, and me. But no. Mr. Edward bow down to me Cullen had to come back and ruin everything.

Later that night as Alice and I were getting ready to head to bed, Alice received a phone call from her Aunt Esme. She laughed as she handed me the phone.

"Bella? Hello, my name is Esme Cullen and I know that you don't know me, but I am calling to apologize for my sons behavior today. Emmett called me and told me what happened, and I knew that I had to call you and make sure that you were okay."

"Um… it is okay. It wasn't really that bad." _Why was she calling me? Her son is an adult, and even though it had been the most degrading thing that anyone had ever said to me, it was okay, I didn't need his mother calling to apologize for him_.

"Well regardless, I have decided to have you and Alice come up this weekend and have dinner with us. I feel horrible about the way that my son treated you. Just to let you know Bella, I did raise him better, and his actions will not be tolerated. I don't care if he is 21 years old."

Her voice was so sincere and genuine, there was no way that I could decline her offer. Although, I did find that she was going above and beyond to make reparations for her son's behavior.

"Okay, thank you so much. You really don't have to go through all of this, I have thick skin."

I then gave the phone back to Alice, and went to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of class, and I just wanted to forget all about today and what had happened. Tomorrow was a new day, and I would never have to see Edward Cullen again… at least until this weekend.

**Okay, what do you guys think? I have a plan for why Esme is being so proactive in her sons bad behavior and everything. **

**Ideas/Suggestions??? Thanks!**


	3. Hell in Academia

**Chapter 2-- Hell in Academia **

"BELLA!!!! BELLA!!!!!! BELLA!!!!!!" I woke to a screaming Alice.

"What?! What is going on? Is everything okay?" I immediately thought there was a fire or a burglar.

"Silly, I just couldn't find my Louis Vuitton purse. But I found it. Now, get up we have to get to class!"

Of course Alice would deem not being able to find a purse an emergency. As tradition stood, I let Alice doll me up for the first day of the semester. It was probably the only day of the whole semester that I would have make up on and my hair done. After that torture was done, I made my way to my first class. French Revolution 5001. This class was generally for graduate students, however being in the Honors Program, and being a history major, as well as begging my advisor I finally got into this class. I sat down in the middle of the classroom, and pulled out a book to pass the time, I was after all 15 minutes early.

As I sat there becoming completely entranced by my novel, I failed to hear the other students coming in. Then, I heard some girls talking and quickly glanced up from my book. I scanned the room, I was definitely the youngest person in here. Everyone else had to be here for their graduate degree. I smiled. I felt accomplished. Just then the professor came in and started passing out the syllabus.

"Hello Professor, sorry I'm late. Mom called and you know how she is…" It was Edward freaking Cullen talking to the Professor like they were good old friends.

"Oh tell Esme I say hello, but next time Mr. Cullen I will not be so forgiving. Get to class on time, I don't care whether or not you are my godson or not. I will fail you."

Edward chuckled as he came and sat down in front of me. Our eyes locked before he turned around. He went from looking happy just a few minutes ago, to looking absolutely furious. I sank in my seat. This would no longer be my favorite class, especially if I had to look at the Greek god's perfectly beautiful hair the entire time.

The class was small, and only had 10 people in it. Professor Lark then preceeded to tell us about a semester long project and that he had already paired us up. At this point, I knew that there was someone somewhere who had it out to get me. And as fate would have it, I was assigned to be Edward's partner. Professor Lark then gave us the rest of the class to meet our partners and come up with a game plan for how the project.

Edward turned around and gave me a paper that had the project already outlined along with meeting locations and times, as well as sheet with his expectations for what I could bring to this project. I looked over the papers stunned. He really thought that I was incompetent, and that I would stand to take this? I think not…

It took a moment of heavy breathing before I built up the courage to finally put this rich brat in his place. "Perhaps in your world Edward, everyone does whatever you please. But here in REALITY, there is something called a compromise. I will not agree to do this project your way. THIS is a partner project. And although for some reason you find me to be incompetent it is you that I am actually concerned about. I have a 4.0 and am in the honors college. I will not have your abrasive attitude and condescending tone risk my grade in this class. I will not be treated like a child. This grade is just as much mine as it is yours. We will collaborate on a schedule and we will do this together. NOT the Edward Cullen way."

He sat there as still as a marble statue. He didn't blink for what it seemed like were hours. His face had a thousand different emotions on it. Surprise. Anger. Angrier. Really pissed off.

"Bella is it? I'm glad to find out that my partner is not a complete blithering idiot, however you will keep this in mind. I do not take directions or orders from a low class book clerk. Whereas you may one day aspire to be the manager of that dump, I have higher aspirations. I will not let your incompetence ruin my chance into getting in law school or from retaining my 4.0 GPA."

By that point, I was seeing red. Vibrant red. I don't believe that I could have stopped myself from what I did.

I stood up. Smacked him across the face, and said coolly, "Fuck. You. Edward. Cullen."

Professor Lark didn't seem to notice my brief outburst, and class ended. I stormed out, not looking behind me.

**EPOV**

This was getting out of hand. I do not know what the fuck just happened. But no one talks to me that way. Especially a low life like Bella.

I have never in my existence hated someone so much. Had it not been for my brother Emmett, I would consider making her life even more of a living hell. Of course, Emmett being the little tattle tale that he is went and called mom about my attitude towards Bella at the bookstore.

I don't understand why they care. She is a no one. A no body. I am a Cullen, shouldn't they care that _she_ a no one was talking to me, and obviously making me uncomfortable? Obviously not. She had them fooled. Today in class I saw who she really was, and I was going to prove to everyone what she really was. A bitch.

I could take the wool out from their eyes. I don't know how she did it, but she had tricked everyone into believing that she was some kind of savior. I knew better. I saw the anger in her brown eyes as she was attempting to reprimand me. I made a vow.

I. Will. Destroy. You. Bella.

**Suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Battle at Bastille

**Okay, not my favorite chapter... Didn't love writing it. It is more of a necessary one, it is building up to some nice and dramatic stuff! The reviews have been great, so keep it up, thanks guys!**

**Battle at Bastille-- Chapter 3**

If it wasn't bad enough to have the biggest prick in the century be my partner for my semester long project, I had to still deal with the actual project itself. Being a history buff and spending my whole life researching the troublesome and toilsome times in Europe, I did not expect this class to be this difficult. I had even spent a semester in France when I was a senior in high school, and yet, still… I was struggling.

However, if I was struggling Edward made no mention or sign that he was having any difficulty at all. So if that is how he was going to play it so was I. It was time to put my big girl boots on.

Since we realized day one that we were not in the least bit compatible we decided to split the project in half, and then in December before it was due, smash it all together and make it pretty. If we had to deal with each other, then we could at least wait 4 months.

"Edward, I think that at the end of each week we should discuss the progress that we are making in our project, just to make sure that we are staying on top of things."

"I agree, I don't want you to slack off and then expect me to play catch up at the end of the semester."

"Trust me Edward, it wasn't me that I was worried about… (I hissed _arrogant prick_ under my breath)"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, you heard that? Well I guess what they say is true… the truth _does_ hurt."

I quickly got up, brushed my hair behind my ear and left the classroom. I didn't have to listen to him. Just 4 more months, and limited conversation about France… I could do this. He would not get the best of me. If he wanted a battle, I would give him one. And if history thought that the Bastille Day was epic, they had another thing coming… called the annihilation of Edward Cullen Day.

**EPOV**

Ok how was I going to do this? I don't think that I can literally stand to be in the same room as her for 4 more months. Every time I see her, I literally have the compulsion to attack her.

She wanted to play check up… fine. She obviously had very low standards when it came to me not only socially, but academically as well. I had never struggled so much to do a project with someone. In high school people would pay money to be my partner. Everyone knew how brilliant I was, and how hardworking and determined I was. Then my brain stopped…

This wasn't healthy. Why was she getting to me? No one ever got to me… It must be because she thinks she is something, when the world knows she is nothing.

Now, in order to keep in my usual calculating, manipulative ways, I must find her weak point and then destroy her. Everyone needed to see Bella fall. And fall hard. And I was going to be the one who made sure that her pedestal was decimated.

(ring, ring)

"Hello?"

"Oh Edward dear, don't sound surprised, I'm sure that nifty little phone of yours has caller idea. Now answer the phone again with the correct manners in which you were raised…"

"Hello mother of all mothers, reason for waking up and reason for the sun setting…"

"Much better dear. Now I am calling to invite you to dinner this weekend. Not really an invitation, considering your attendance is mandatory. Be at the house by 5. Dress nicely. "

"Oh… about that, I don't know if I can make it. I have this really hard French Revolution Project that I need to work on. My entire grade is dependent on it, and you know how Larch is."

"Darling, its okay. I already called him! He assured me that the project isn't due until December… So nice try. See you at dinner at 5!

I hung up. My mother was always 10 steps in front of me. Oh well, dinner with the family couldn't be that bad. Plus maybe it would be nice to see Carlisle. I had inherited all of my "evil and manipulative" ways from him. Perhaps he could inspire me for my next project—Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella, what are you wearing to Aunt Esme's house?"

"Alice, that is 2 days away, I don't even know what I am having for dinner tonight let alone what I will be wearing in two days."

"Good! I think that we should go shopping, believe me you want to dress accordingly when attending an Esme and Carlisle Cullen dinner party."

"Alice, we are going to dinner, not the fucking Governor's Ball. I am sure that nice slacks and a dress shirt will suffice."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Alice was red faced and gasping for air, I had never seen her act so crazy about dressing up, especially for a dinner with family.

"Alice, breathe"

"In… Out… In…. Out… Okay Bella, now that my breathing is under control I need to explain something to you. Esme and Carlisle are VERY old fashioned. If you walked into their house wearing pants… Well, to be honest I don't even want to know what could happen."

"Alice, as women we do have rights. It is actually pretty awesome that we can vote now, and work with somewhat equal wages… I'm sure that wearing pants won't completely shell shock them…" I had no idea that my inner feminist had been awakened. What kind of family was this? Emmett must have been the red headed step child… he never acted high and mighty like his brother.

"Fine Bella, if that is what you want to do… do it. But I won't help save you once Esme starts screaming or shrieking… good luck!"

To be honest, I couldn't wait until Saturday. This was going to be awesome. I loved being right, and if that meant that Alice was going to be totally humiliated by my awesomeness, then so be it!

**Okay, what do you guys think is going to happen at the dinner party? Let me know! Reviews are great XD... Also, I am in NY/MA so updates may be far and few in between until I get back July 9th. **


	5. Great Expectations

**Hey Everyone! **

**I still don't have a beta, so please please please please please forgive me for grammar mistakes. If you have any suggestions for a beta I would love for you to get into contact with me. I know I only have 9 reviews, but it seriously made my day when I came back to update and saw that people actually like this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are totally awesome XD. I have the next few chapters done already. Vaca has been a bit boring, so I have gotten some writing done. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Great Expectations**

Alice and I had to be at the Cullen's house at 4:45 for dinner that was going to be served promptly at 5. So in my head, it made no logical sense why Alice was violently shaking me awake at 7 am on a Saturday.

"ALICE, what the fuck are you doing? It is 7 am… I don't even have to start getting ready until like 4. Seriously, fuck off and let me go back to bed!"

"Nope, I thought about it Bella… I really did… and I can not let you arrive at my Aunt and Uncle's house looking like… crap. Slacks and dress shirts just won't cut it."

"Alice, they aren't the king and queen of England… I am sure that I will be fine. But thank you for your ever-endearing support. I can handle myself."

"Your funeral."

"Well, if that is the case you can dress me for my funeral Alice."

"Yay!"

"Now go away I'm going back to bed, I was just in the middle of an excellent dream."

**EPOV**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!!!

"Fucking A…" Okay, I seriously needed to invest in a new alarm clock. This beeping shit was driving me crazy. And I shouldn't have to deal with it. I glanced over at it. 1:20 pm. Perfect. I can get up, go for a run, come back shower and get ready for dinner.

I got up, stretched and put on my running clothes. Gross, another wet and dreary day in Washington… but nothing was going to stop me. I needed to run and get rid of some of this stress. I couldn't handle all of this hate. It was starting to take a toll on my body.

Ever since Bella Swan rudely approached me in the book store, I had a horrible nights sleep. I never could get a full nights sleep. I would either wake up sweating, or stay up all night thinking of ways to mentally torture her. But now, it's the weekend. And I don't have to think about her until Monday. Two full days of no Bella.

The run did help, I ran more than I should have and definitely cramped up. 8 miles is a lot to put on your body, especially when you are only used to running 3 every other day. But what can I say? If nothing else came out of this Bella hatred, perhaps I could get a 6 pack. Just then I got a text from my brother Emmett.

**Hey BRO, u coming 2nite?—Em**

**Em, you ask asif I had any other option, you know how persuasive mother can be—Edward**

**So tru… see you later!--Em**

Before I knew it, it was time to leave for mom and dad's. I didn't really hate going up to see them, they were after all my parents. It was just that Esme always seemed to interfere with my life, which bothered me to no end… and Carlisle was always finding new ways to push my buttons.

Originally I wanted to attend Harvard, but my father had successfully manipulated me by admission time into applying to only the University of Washington. He apparently didn't want to be out done by his son. How sick is that? Most parents want what is better for their kids, but not Carlisle Cullen. He went to a state school, and so must I.

I approached the house that I grew up in wearing freshly ironed khaki pants, and a button downed white crisp shirt. I knew that anything else that I wore would only be protested upon by my mother.

The butler let me in, and as I rounded the corner to the formal dining room I froze.

**BPOV**

Alice drove us to the Cullen's house that evening… or should I say mansion. I knew that Emmett and Edward came from money but I had no idea how much money they came from. Just then I looked down at my slacks and dress shirt. Alice had been all along, I was totally underdressed.

I looked like the poor kid from under the bridge… I didn't deserve to step on their marble floors and eat off of their nice antique china. I was so fucked. Next time I am listening to Alice, even if that means that I am out $200.00 and have more make up than a competition cheerleader.

"hahahaha Bella, your face is priceless right now. I wont say 'I told you so,' but next time listen to me when I try to give you advise when it comes to family events."

"Alice, I am sorry… I thought you were trying to dress me up like you normally try to do."

"No Bella, I was trying to make you look appropriate. Look, just slap on that confident feminist thing that you had going earlier and you will be fine. They are just people—don't let them tear you down."

"Thanks Alice… okay well lets get this over."

Alice was right. Just a few hours prior I had been confident that I could handle this by myself. Women earned the rights to wear pants, and damnit I was a woman and proud of it!

We waited at the door as the butler let us in. They had a butler. Oh my. He gave me a look like I was a crazy woman. Of course the butler would notice my lack of dress or skirt.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked coldly yet still politely.

"Why no Ms. Brandon, I am sorry." The butler stuttered, although it could have been because of Alice's beauty. She had gone above and beyond on herself to get ready for tonight.

"Well then I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my best friend Bella like she has the plague. Also, I am positively sure that you are paid to take coats, and answer the door. Not to judge the guests."

My mouth dropped when I heard Alice speak to another human like this. She had never been so condescending to someone before. She spoke like Edward… and it made me pissed.

"Alice, I am pretty sure that Mr. Butler meant no harm, and if I wanted cocky over confident condescending Edward Cullen to be my best friend, he would be. Now apologize to Mr. Butler. No one deserves to be talked down to that way."

Alice smirked, apparently her plan to pump me up and make me uber confident worked. She apologized and the butler escorted us into the formal dining room to meet Esme and Carlisle.

We walked in and Alice made the formal introduction. I politely shook both of their hands and then… came the expectations.

"Well Alice, it is nice to finally put a face to the person that my son is traumatizing. Bella, I do apologize for his barbaric behavior. Although, in his defense seeing you dressed up in a man's attire with trousers maybe he did have some sort of right." So this was Esme? She seemed nice enough on the phone, but damn was Alice right about being old fashioned. I didn't need this… she invited me here and I intended to stay damn her and her great expectations for women's wear.

"Esme, I understand and respect that we grew up in two totally different and complex time periods. In your generation and social class, it would be unacceptable for a woman to wear pants. However, that Mrs. Cullen was a good 30 years ago. And quite frankly I am glad that the fashion has changed since then."

She stood there shocked, mouth opened, and eyes popping. Carlisle just starting chuckling.

"Also Mrs. Cullen, women do have rights and are equal to men. When was the last time you husband or sons wore a skirt or dress? Never? Well if they don't have to be trapped in those contraptions why should I? Women fought long and hard to be accepted socially, economically, and politically by men, and I will be damned to see that slip through the cracks with a fashion formality."

Alice looked smug as she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Some best friend she was leaving me in the middle of the battle.

"Bella, while I do not in the least agree with you about your sense of style I will say this. I have never in my 45 years been talked to like that, and honestly I wish that someone had 45 years ago. It was wrong to judge you and say what I said to you. You must think so little of my family. Here I am trying to tell you that I raised my son better, when I am showing exactly the opposite by my own actions. Now if you will excuse me, I will be right back."

"Bella, I don't know you from Eve but that was fucking fantastic." Dr. Cullen was the last person that I ever expected to hear the word fucking from. It made me giggle and laugh.

"Dr. Cullen, I assure you I meant no disrespect… It's just that I won't be told how to dress, it is something that I take pride in. And seriously, it is not like I came in here wearing a thong and pasties. There are just pants."

Carlilse and I laughed and soon we were rejoined by Alice and Esme.

Alice had apparently brought a spare set of clothes in her purse and now had stylish pants on with an adoring top. Esme also had pants on, from a servant I am sure, because there was no way in hell she actually owned a pair. I felt accomplished. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all. Just then I heard the door open and in came the devil himself.

I tussled my hair and sat down at the table. There was no way I was going to let him get to me after the confrontation and conversation that I had just gotten into with his parents.

**So what did you think of Esme and Carlilse? Also how do you think Edward is going to react when he sees his worst night mare sitting across the table from mommy and daddy dearest?**

**Hmmm dinner with the Cullens? yum yum yum. I didn't really go into detail with what Esme and Carlisle look like. Just think about the actors who play them in the movie. Peter F is hot, so go for him just aged a bit... Esme is 45 so... I would imagine that Carlisle is about the same age. **

**Review Please XD**


	6. Etiquette 101

Etiquette 101

"Mom what the fuck is she doing here?" Edward snarled to his mother.

"EXCUSE ME?" Esme was shocked and growled the words back at her son.

"Edward once again you have disappointed me. For your information, Bella is here because I felt so horrible about how you treated her last week. No human being, especially a lady will be disrespected. Now, if I ever hear you curse at me or any other woman again you can kiss your trust fund goodbye."

Edward had a calculated expression on his face, as if he was weighing the possibilities of losing his trust fund in his head. I guess in the end the money won, because moments later she apologized to his mother.

"I am sorry mother, it won't happen again."

Edward sat down across the table from me, and the butler began serving the food.

"Aunt Esme, where is Emmett?"

"Alice, Emmett called and he couldn't make it. Apparently he had a hot date and who am I to get in the way of love."

"Excuse me Mrs. Cullen, but did Emmett happen to mention with whom he was seeing?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Roseavine? Roseatile? Evalie? Something of the sort…"

"Aha, Rosalie… hmmm well yes that would make sense." Alice and I started laughing, it made sense. Last weekend in the bookstore they had obviously had a connection.

Dinner continued on but it was awkward with Edward there. I didn't look at him the entire time, I was trying my hardest to ignore his presence. However, I felt as though he was literally glaring at me the entire time. Finally Carlisle interceded upon my behalf.

"Son, I know I did not spend $25,000 on etiquette classes for nothing. Stop glaring at Bella or else."

"I am not glaring, my contacts are simply acting up." Edward tried to respond confidently, but failed miserably.

"Son, you have 20/20 vision. Nice try, but no cigar. Now knock it off."

I really liked Carlisle, he seemed like a bad ass father, although I could sense the tension between him and Edward. For a moment I began to pity Edward. When Charlie was alive we had a great relationship. I was truly a daddy's little girl. We would do everything together when I was little. He taught me how to ride a bike, how to line a fishing pole, how to do long division. I stopped when I realized I had tears rolling down my face.

"Bella is everything okay?" Esme did seem genuinely concerned.

"Oh, yes Mrs. Cullen. I think it may be from the pollen outside. I have allergies that flare up around this time of year."

"Oh, its quite alright dear. So tell us, where are you from?"

I was dreading this part of the night. I didn't really want to talk about my life back in Forks. It was just better not to think about it. But to be polite I decided that I should just answer simply. Hopefully, she would take a hint and not pry.

"Forks, Washington."

"Oh, that is such a lovely little town. Carlisle and I almost moved there back when the kids were young, but we decided to stay here in the city."

"Well Forks is definitely a small town."

"So Bella, what do your parents do?"

I froze. Once again the tears started to form in my eyes. I looked at Alice, she saw the pain. It wasn't the Cullen's fault they didn't know my story. I didn't want them to know either. Generally when people found out that my parents were dead they made me their monthly charity case. And there was nothing more than I despised as being charity.

The only way to escape the situation was to leave. So I politely excused myself and headed towards the bathroom. I needed to compose myself. I had gotten so used to the facade of being strong confident Bella. And I needed to get that back.

EPOV

This night was turning out to be better than I thought it would. When Bella left the room in tears I realized that I had found my "in."

Obviously she had some issue with her parents and if that would send her over the edge, then perfect. I just needed to act clueless and get some more information before I struck.

I wanted to make sure that when I decided to take Bella Swan down, it would insure that she never got back up again. With some simply digging, I knew that operation Bella would be easy to land.

A few minutes later she came back into the room, and my parents quickly changed topics. I guess they had noticed that the issue of parents was a sensitive issue for Bella as well.

"So Edward, Professor Larch told me that you and Bella are partners for the French class. How is that going?" I knew what my mother was up to. But, I decided I had exchanged enough cross words with her for the night.

"Well mom so far it is going well. Bella and I split the project in half and will be compiling everything together in December before it is due." I felt it was best to just be honest with her so she wouldn't continue to pry.

"Bella, please don't let Edward push you around when it comes to academic work. He thinks he is a know it all. Alice tells me that you are quite smart yourself." This pissed me off, I didn't need mom praising Bella for her studies.

"Well, I like to think so Mrs. Cullen. I have a 4.0 GPA, and am in the honors college. And as you know the class that Edward and I are taking is generally offered to just graduate students. Hopefully I will end up going to law school." Bella answered shyly. This was a side of her that I had not seen before.

She seemed so confident when dinner had started, but after her parents had been mentioned she was a different person. I looked at her. I could see the struggle in her eyes. She was flickering between anger and sadness.

Mom chimed in again. "Dear you don't sound very confident about law school. But with that GPA and being in the honors college I don't see why you wouldn't be able to get into any school of your choice."

Bella looked down at her plate. "Scholarships are harder to come by these days, so I will just have to wait and see."

Aha, another nerve struck with Bella. Financial insecurity.

Esme started lecturing about how money shouldn't stop someone from achieving their dreams, and then did the unthinkable.

"Bella, are you familiar with Volturi Law Firm?" Esme was starting to plot, and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen, I can't think of one person on the West Coast who wouldn't know about them. They are one of the most prestigious law firms in the West." Bella seemed interested in where the conversation was heading.

"Well Bella, Aro Volturi is my brother, and recently he was telling me about how he needed help around the office. Perhaps you could intern there. They do offer scholarships to their interns for Law School. Most of the interns end up coming back and working for the firm after school gets out. It would really be a great opportunity for you." Esme had the look of pride on her face. But why the hell hadn't she offered this position to me? I am after all family. But no, she was offering it to the girl with no money and family issues sitting across the table from me.

"Mom, is that really the best idea? Aro is really rather particular about the people that work for him, and to be honest I don't know if Bella fits that criteria."

"Edward, what are you getting at?" Carlisle snapped at me.

"I am just saying, most of the interns that Aro hires come from our social group. You know, from money. Plus, I doubt Bella would feel comfortable being around people that she is not socially accustomed to." I had said my piece.

Bella looked down at her plate once again and then looked directly at Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you so much for dinner this evening. Dr. Cullen it was a pleasure getting to meet you as well. However, Alice and I must be going."

"Oh Bella, don't listen to Edward, he is just jealous that I offered you the position instead of him. Aro told me to pick someone, and I pick you. Obviously my ungrateful son doesn't deserve the opportunity. Please say you will take it." I could not fucking believe this. My parents were choosing Bella over me! How did she fool everyone around her? Was I the only one who saw her for what she really was?

Bella glanced at me, and obviously saw my displeasure with the idea.

"You know what Mrs. Cullen. You are right, it would be a great opportunity. Here is my contact information. I would love to hear from Mr. Volturi and set up an interview."

Bella and Alice got up and headed to the door after thanking my parents again for dinner. I was so enraged with my mother. How could she do this to me?

Before they left I turned and snapped at my mother.

"Mom what the fuck is going on? I am your fucking son for god's sake! And here you are offering a dream position to some white trash girl from a town called FORKS?! You have got to be out of your fucking mind."

Before I knew it, I felt a cold hard slap go across my face. However, it wasn't from my mother, it was from Bella. She looked at me in the eye and coldly said:

"Don't you ever disrespect or talk to your mother that way ever again. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have your mother? Do you have any idea how lucky you are not to have to worry about paying for law school? You are such an arrogant prick. You should be thankful every day that you have your parents, and that your parents can provide for you. You have no right to have the last name Cullen. I barely know your parents, but I have the idea that they are thinking the same thing right now too. You are an embarrassment to your family. And thank god that your parents have Emmett or else they would have no one to be proud of."

I looked up at my parents. Mom was crying, and Dad was shaking. Bella and Alice left, and then my dad punched me and told me to get the hell out of his house.

In 2 hours I had managed to piss of my parents. Make my mom cry. Have my dad punch me. Have Bella slap me. And most likely loose my trust fund.

Fuck. My. Life.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**This is rare, but yes I am updating again today. Thanks for the two reviews! I got a lot of "favorite story" and "story alert" notifications in my email, which made me happy, which furthermore resulted in this me publishing the next chapter! So enjoy and thanks to everyone who reads! **

**Just a heads up, the next few chapters are going to be drastically different and dark... so get ready. And if you can't handle some emotional turmoil then I will go ahead and say stop reading. =). I have an idea for another fanfic, what do you guys think? **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, SM owns all things twilight. **

The Plot Thickens—Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since the incident at my parents house. Luckily, they hadn't taken away my trust fund, but they barely spoke to me. I tried time and time again to send my mom flowers and apologize to her. But every time I called, she wasn't there, and every time I sent flowers they were returned. I know I disrespected my mother and I did regret it. Bella had just set me over the edge. She brought out the worst in me. Then Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, it is time for our weekly check up on the project." She wasn't making eye contact, and her normally confident shield was bending. Something was up. Perhaps this was a good time to strike the first blow.

"Of course Bella… here is my work on the 1st Estate and the Estate General, along with the history with King Louis XIV and Louis XV. As you can see I am ahead of schedule."

"It looks good Edward, here is my information as well." She handed it to me, and then returned to her seat. What was up with her today? No battle words? Why wasn't she pushing my buttons? Had she already given up? It was time to take matters into my own hands. I waited until class was over and then ran up to her in the quad.

"You know Bella, I still can't get a hold of my mother after that little stunt that you pulled at my house a few weeks back."

"Edward, trust me the last thing that I would ever want to do to you would be to interfere with your relationship with your parents. Any tension or turmoil that may be there is because of your disrespectful attitude. It has nothing to do with me." There's _my_ Bella. She was coming back feisty.

"You know Bella, I don't believe you. It is obvious that you have issues when it comes to parents. You were just trying to take me down and make me miserable like you."

She turned very pale and stopped walking. Her eyes looked down at the ground. After a few moments she looked back up again. Her eyes looked fierce, like she had just seen her entire village burned down and now she was hell bent on revenge.

"Edward lets get one thing straight. I loved my parents very much. My relationship with them was pure and not narcissistic like yours. You only care about your parents because of the trust fund that may be taken away. You probably wouldn't even care if something happened to them tomorrow. Lets get one thing straight Edward… you are a selfish, egotistical, rich brat and you only care about yourself. If you ever dare to mention my parents or relationship with them again I will make your life a living hell."

She had said too much. I wasn't going to take this. "Bella, the only thing you care about is manipulating people around you. You have everyone fooled around here about who you really are. I am the only person who sees it! You seem so innocent and sweet to everyone, and no one ever sees this side of you. You are filled with hate, and you are trying to take me down because you are jealous."

BPOV

"Think what you want Edward, I'm done with this conversation."

I stormed off. I wasn't jealous… okay maybe I was. Even though I hated Edward Cullen at least he still had his parents. My dad would never walk me down the isle of my wedding. My mom would never hold her first grandchild. My kids wouldn't have grandparents. This wasn't fair. I wasn't a bad person, and yet a horrible thing had happened to me. But why me? Why not someone like Edward Cullen!?!

I stopped. Even though I despised Edward, I would never curse him with that thought. To loose both of his parents. Esme and Carlisle were great people, and I would never wish anything of the sort to happen to the Cullen's even if their son was a total prick.

Why did Edward have to pick today of all days to fight with me? Today was Renee's Birthday and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with the theatrics.

The rest of the week Edward and I didn't speak.

The next week however, we were forced to have our midterm conference with Professor Larch about the progress of our project, and any problems that we may be having with our research.

Professor Larch POV

(**Bold**- Edward, _Italicize_- Bella, Normal- Prof. Larch)

"Hello Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, let's begin with our conference. Let me start off by saying that you two are the youngest in the class, and have the highest averages. You both are incredibly smart individuals, and I can not wait to see the finished product for your project."

"_Thank you Professor."_

"**Personally, I don't have any questions or concerns about the project. All of the material that I am responsible for has been properly researched."**

"_I agree Professor Larch, the project is going very well. All of my information is panning out nicely."_

"I am a bit concerned. What do you mean when you say 'material that you are responsible for?' You both are responsible for all of the material."

"_We know Professor, we have been double checking each others work and added material when needed." _

"No, I don't like the sound of this. But don't fret I have an idea."

"**We will do whatever it takes Professor Larch. This grade is very important."**

"Well why don't you go to the French Museum down in Seattle this weekend? They are having a special on some of the grievance notebooks found after the French Revolution. That should give your project a little extra spice to have first hand experience dealing with actual artifacts. Also, it seems to me that your relationship as partners is rather strained. Do I need to remind you that you will only pass this class if you pass this project? You must be able to trust each other and depend on each other. Not just 'double check' each other's work. Honestly, I am disappointed in the both of you."

"_Professor if I may… Edward and I are just not compatible as friends or acquaintances. But I can assure you that we are doing quality work, and that this project will be more than acceptable."_

"**I agree with Bella. We have put our personalities aside for this project, the grade matters more."**

"Well, I think that a trip to the museum may help you relationship. Regardless, if there is friction between the two of you, it will effect your project whether you want it to or not. I advise that you fix the problem."

"_Thank you for your time Professor Larch. I assure you, I will try… but I can not guarantee anything." _

"**Yes, thank you Professor Larch. We better get going."**

Edward and Bella left both looking rather defeated. Obviously, their conference did not go as well as they thought. I pulled out my cell phone and called Esme.

"Esme dear, its Larch! Just letting you know the plan worked. Edward and Bella will be spending some quality time together this weekend. Hopefully a 2 hour car ride will convince them that their personal issues are ridiculous."

"Thank you so much Larch. I always knew you were a great choice for god father! Edward has never acted this way before towards anyone, especially a girl. But you know how kids are these days… probably just sexual tension."

"Esme, I would prefer not to think about the sexual tension between my godson and Ms. Swan. Well let me know how it goes. And say hello to Carlisle for me."

**BPOV**

Great, now I have to spend my whole damn Saturday with Edward Cullen. This was going to totally inconvenience my life. This meant I had to take off work, which in return means that I won't have any money, which means that he has to drive me up there because I won't be able to afford gas. So, when I boil everything down it resulted in Edward Cullen making me broke, and spending time with him in the car. Well isn't that just fucking precious.

I called Edward and we set plans for him to come pick me up Saturday at 8:00 am. I was bringing my iPod and Virgil's _Aeneid_ in Latin so I would have plenty to do for the long car ride. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to talk for the entire two hours that it took to get there.

**EPOV**

Bella just called me and informed me that I would be the means of transportation for our weekend adventure. I didn't know why Larch was being so pushy about us connecting as partners. Even if I did hate Bella, she was doing quality work. I didn't think that our project was in danger. But, he seemed so persistent that we must work out our differences.

Well I wasn't willing to do that. All I cared about what the grade in the class. Plus, this gave me two hours in the car with Bella to completely torment her. The plot has definitely thickened… perhaps I should really be thanking Professor Larch for this opportunity. Saturday was only a day away… tonight I had to plan on how to take down Bella Swan.

**Reviews make Edward a cranky s.o.b. =) They also result in me publishing the next 3 chapters very quickly! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Fog in the Mist

**Yay! To answer some questions... I have the next 4 chapters written and ready to go! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys. Also, if anyone wants to take a stab at being a beta or just plain helping me out with grammar I would great appreciate it! Take a read, and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 7—Fog in the Mist

BPOV

It is 8:02 am where the hell is Edward Cullen… I didn't get up early on a Saturday to wait out in the cold in October for him to take his time to get down here. The weather was horrible, and I had been outside since 7:45. It was raining and the temperature was dropping. It was too early for snow, or so I thought. The bank across the street said the temperature was around 30 degrees. Great, I was going to catch hypothermia before Edward even pulled up.

Perfect… there he is. Silver Volvo and all. I could barely make him out because of all the fog and mist that was on the street.

"Well Edward, thanks for being fashionably late. If I get sick I will make sure that the hospital sends you the bill."

"Whatever Bella, my dad is a doctor, he will see you for free. Now, lets get going I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to."

"I am glad we agree on something… its about time." This day was already starting off horribly, but Professor Larch did seem very persistent about Edward and I getting along. Although I wasn't crazy about the idea… I thought that I might as well give it somewhat of a shot. Perhaps I had judged Edward too quickly. He obviously had problems relating to this rest of his family, especially towards his parents. Perhaps that is why he is the way he is. Maybe there is a different side to Edward that I just haven't seen yet. Besides, I can't keep up this fighting and angry side to my personality, its just not healthy. Especially with Charlie and Renee's anniversary of their death coming up, I need to be as emotionally stable as possible. November is always the hardest month for me to get through.

Last November I went to class, and came home and slept. When I wasn't sleeping, I was crying. I managed to drop 10 pounds during the month. Alice finally dragged me to the Brandon house for Thanksgiving, which resulted in me eating too much and throwing up again. I had a few more weeks until November, and I needed to mentally prepare. It had only been two years without my parents, but it had felt like a decade. I needed to handle things better this time, and in order to do that I needed to really focus on myself. No more of this bullshit with Edward.

"Well Bella, I thought about what Professor Larch said in our conference, and I believe that we should use this time to talk about some of the issues that you are having with me…" He was obviously trying to act nonchalant and cool about the situation.

Great, he was already blaming everything on me. But fine, if that will at least open him up and get him talking to me, then so be it.

"I agree Edward, we definitely have a very unique relationship formed out of hatred… but I am willing to work on it, if you are." I tried to sound as confident and collected as possible, but after thinking about my parents, my emotions were already out of whack.

"Yes, I am. Well why don't you begin Bella? Why do you hate me? When did it start?" He was very eager to here these answers, he sounded like a little kid begging his mother for candy.

"Okay, well the first time I met you, you were rude and condescending. I work at the bookstore and it is my job to assist customers find books. So obviously when you acted the way you did I was shocked and offended. Ever since then you have done nothing of the sort to prove that you are nothing more than what I saw as a first impression. Regardless Edward, I am done fighting with you. I just don't need it right now. I am sure that we can be civil with each other until the project and class and through, and then after that we will never have to see each other again. Simple as that." I decided being honest was the only way that I was going to be able to get through to Edward… I just couldn't handle the constant bickering anymore.

EPOV

I didn't expect this out of Bella. She was being completely honest to me.

Edward waited a few moments, and then replied…"I see Bella… Look, I was having a rough time transitioning back into the States after my stay in England, and yes I was out of line and rude so I do apologize."

I looked over to the passenger seat, Bella was looking down, she looked sad. She then perked her head up. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess so, this is probably the best time."

Bella slowly started to ask. "Well, when we were at dinner a few weeks back, I noticed that there is a lot of tension between you and your parents. More specifically between you and your father. Why is that?"

No one had ever asked me that, not even my mother. What kind of game was Bella playing? I needed to remind myself that I knew how calculated she was. She was just trying to toy with me, and then use it against me. She was so evil and manipulative. I decided the best way to deal with her was to counter her with a question.

"Listen Bella, that is a very sensitive subject for me… And quite frankly I don't know if I feel comfortable telling you of all people that information. Why are you so worried about my relationship with my parents?"

"I'm… not. I just think it is always a good thing to be on good terms with family. That's all."

She was definitely leaving something out. Perhaps she was hiding something. Before I could push the subject any further, we arrived at the museum. Those 2 hours had definitely flown by.

We walked around the museum, made notes, took photographs to add them into our project and then decided to head back to school. But, my time with Bella had been too short, I needed more time with her to figure her out. I needed to really push some of the things that I had noticed are sensitive subjects for her.

"Bella, lets grab a bite to eat before we get back. It is a long ride back."

Bella had a very confused look on her face. As if she was doing a very complicated math problem in her head. Finally she responded. "Um… well I'm not very hungry but I will come and keep you company if you want."

When we sat down to a local bistro, I finally took a look at Bella. She had long mahogany brown hair, soft feminine features, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes. I had never noticed how beautiful she was until this moment.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.!?!??!?! Why am I thinking about this? It doesn't matter if she is beautiful, I know what she is up to. Evil. My plan is to destroy her, to knock her off her pedestal. To make sure she never got up again. Focus Cullen.

I needed the moment to be right for when I decided to strike. And I had a feeling that moment would happen today. My thoughts were interrupted by a few weird sound.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Oh… yes. I'm sorry. Just my stomach growling, I'm really rather embarrassed, that was really loud." Then she fucking blushed. All rosy colored and shit. FUCK. This was going to be harder than I expected.

"Well order something if you are hungry then." If you are hungry, eat… I mean that makes sense to me.

"I can't Edward, this place is too expensive. I live on a very strict budget." There was my 'in'.

"No, I insist Bella, my treat." I called the waiter over and ordered for her. She looked rather embarrassed.

"Edward, I don't need your charity. I really don't mind waiting to eat until I get back to the dorm."

"Bella this is not charity, your stomach is making weird gurgling noises. Trust me, I did it so I don't have to listen to your stomach on the drive back. Now shut up and eat."

She looked rather relieved that she wasn't a charity case, and began to eat.

"So Bella… I have decided that I will answer your questions about my family, if you answer some of mine." She looked confused, but intrigued.

I paid the waiter and we headed back to the car.

"Bella, why do you live on such a strict budget that you won't buy food when you are hungry?"

"Not all of us have doctors as parents. I just don't have a lot of money. I am putting myself through school, and every penny counts. That is why I am working at the bookstore." She looked embarrassed, like she didn't want to admit this to anyone.

Well that answered the questions that I had about her issues with financial insecurity. Now to find the root of the problem… her parents.

"Well if money is so tight, why don't your parents help out?"

I looked over to gauge her reaction. Her normal ivory coloring, turned pasty white.

"They don't have a lot of money Edward… I would rather we don't talk about this anymore. I changed my mind."

"No no no Bella. You made a promise. Here I will tell you about Carlisle." Her coloring came back, probably on account to the fact that the attention was off of her.

"Carlisle has always been jealous of me. I had better grades and SAT scores in high school and had the option to go to any college or university that I wanted to go to. However, Carlisle couldn't handle that. When he was growing up, he had good grades too, but his father couldn't afford to send him anywhere other than a state school. So here I am, wanting to go to Harvard or Yale and I had everything that I needed to get into those schools but Carlisle wouldn't let me. Apparently, if a state school was good enough for him to get where he is now, it had to be good enough for me too. That is when we started having issues."

"Oh Edward, I am sorry… One day he will regret that. Carlisle loves you very much, he was just blinded by jealousy. He will regret it one day. But Edward, you are very smart you really can get into any law school that you want to. I am sure that you will go very far."

Why was Bella being so fucking nice to me? I had to turn up the heat and put the pressure back on her. I didn't need her empathy and I didn't want to be the charity case. I mustered up all of the arrogant prickness that was in my body and snidely said to her:

"So Bella, I must ask why do you get all weird when it comes to the issue of parents, more specifically your parents?"

She looked startled. "Edward, I already told you that I don't want to talk about that."

"Bella, I honestly don't care what you want or what you don't want. I answered your question now answer mine." I was getting so annoyed with her. The weather was getting worse and I realized that I needed to slow down, I was hitting around 120 mph.

"No Edward, its my story, and if I don't want to tell you I don't have to. And slow the fuck down!"

"God damn it BELLA, why do you have to be so fucking irritating? Here we are again… why do you have to be so horrible to me? What personal agenda do you have against me? Why do you only act this way when there is no one else around? AND DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DRIVE"

"Edward, I don't know what you are talking about. If I don't want to tell you about my parents than I don't have to. And what the fuck are you talking about when it comes to personal agendas? The only reason that I am this way around you is because you are so damn annoying! You walk around here acting like the high and mighty Edward fucking Cullen. Well I am not going to bow down to you like everyone else. You don't deserve my respect, I can honestly say Edward Cullen that I hate you. And I have never told anyone that I hated them before. So consider yourself fucking privileged."

"Whatever Bella, hate me all you want, at least I know that you a fake. You are bitter and jealous of everyone around you. You are disgusting, and as I said before you are nothing but white trash. I fucking hate you too, you piece of…"

"EDWARD LOOK OUT!"

Bella screamed, but it was too late.

Everything turned black.

**I know I'm a tad evil for leaving you with a cliffy... but reviews make Edward drive safer and me publish sooner =) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Memories Best Served Cold

06:02

Chapter 8—Memories best served cold

Thump—thump thump—thump

My head was killing me. Where am I? Hello? FUCK, is this a hospital?

"Dr. Shepard this is driver of the accident off the 101. He is stable, broken leg, fractured wrist, lacerations on head and neck, but other than that he is fine. He needs a quick neuro check, but all of his vital signs are fine. He is priority, he is Dr. Cullen's kid."

I could barely see anything, but I managed to look up to see the guy who was examining me. His lab coat said "Dr. Derek Shepard. Head of Neurosurgery. Seattle Grace Hospital." My dad had talked about this guy before, the nurses at the hospital called him McDreamy or something. FUCK, what about Bella? Where is she? Is she okay?

"Wait, doc. Where is Bella? Is she okay?"

"She is in surgery right now, and we have notified her next of kin." Dr. McDreamy went back to examining me.

"No, how is she, is she going to be okay? We got into a fight and I lost control of the car, I have to know if she is okay!"

I can't believe this had happened. Even if Bella and I hated each other, I didn't want her to die. How stupid I have been, I had let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't really hate her, I was just really annoyed with how she was treating me. I didn't want her to die.

"Dr. Shepard, the last thing that I said to her was that I hated her, please tell me if she is going to be okay, I have to know."

"Edward, you know very well that I can not talk to you about another patient… but since you are Carlisle's kid I will tell you this. If you were driving recklessly I will personally go in and testify against you in court. She is in really bad shape, and she might not make it through. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go perform surgery on the girl that you tried to kill in your Volvo."

Fuck, how could I let this happen? I looked down, my left arm was bandaged, I had wires and tubes sticking out from everywhere and my leg was in a huge cast. Suddenly I heard Alice and Emmett along with my parents.

Alice ran into the room crying and shouting, "Edward! What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? Why were you speeding? The weather is horrible today. Emmett, I don't know if she can go through all of this again, I don't know if she can make it."

Emmett was trying to calm Alice down, but then something clicked.

"Alice, what do you mean, 'go through this again'?" I asked.

"She didn't tell you? She was in an accident her senior year. Both of her parents were killed. They were on the 101 just like you were. I can't believe that you were driving so recklessly. The doctors are saying that she might not make it, and that is all your fault Edward. IF SHE DIES ITS ON YOU. And even if she does make it through, I don't know how she will get through this emotionally."

Everything made sense now. This entire time I was trying to manipulate and plot against Bella and she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. I was being an arrogant prick. No wonder she had to worry about money and live on a budget. She never talked about her parents and now I knew why. How could I have done this to her? She wasn't playing any games with me, she had been completely innocent in all of this. I couldn't have her blood on my hands. I needed to her to be safe. I needed my feisty Bella back. I needed to make this up to her. She needed to be okay. She would be okay right?

I overheard the nurses talking to a husky man outside my room.

"Mr. Black you can not go into that patients room. Ms. Swan will be out of surgery soon, and then you can go and see her."

The man's voice was booming and honestly scared me. "Listen, I want to go have a chat with the prick that sent her to this hospital."

Just then a man in a wheel chair came into my room with a huge kid behind him. They looked Native American, and the kid was huge. Probably around 6'5'' and completely built.

"Are you Edward?" The kid started talking to me.

"Yea, who the fuck are you?"

Before I knew it the kid was over at my bedside, and his dad was trying in a feeble attempt to pull him off of me. Emmett didn't do anything. He just watched. Apparently he thought that whatever was coming to me, I deserved.

"I'm Jake. Bella's… boyfriend and this is my dad, we are her next of kin. We are the only family that she has left. How could you so stupid to drive like a maniac out there on the highway especially after what happened to her parents?" His voice was rushed he was obviously in agony. Wait? Bella had a boyfriend?

"Look, Bella never told me about the accident with her parents, but I promise you that I will make it up to Bella. So listen up chief, I don't need you coming in here and patronizing me. I know what I did was wrong, and I intend to spend the rest of my life making this up to Bella. So back the fuck off before I have security escort you off the hospital ground. Oh and Jake, if you are her boyfriend, where the fuck have you been all semester?"

At that point Emmett and Alice stepped in and helped get Jake out of the room with Billy. I pushed the button for more pain medication. I wanted to feel as numb as possible. How could I do this to Bella? My parents had been sitting in my room the entire time. My mom was in the corner in a chair crying the entire time that Jake had been in the room. My father had gone into doctor mode, checking over my chart every 3.4 seconds and demanding information on Bella.

A few hours later Bella was out of surgery. My father wouldn't allow me to go see her, so Alice became my spy. She would go to Bella's room and ask my father and the other doctors about Bella's condition and then text me what was going on.

**Edward, its not good. She is in a coma. The prognosis is not good. – Alice**

_Well find out what you can and if anything will help her. I am going to try and get transferred to her room. –Edward_

**Carlisle already made sure that is impossible. He is having her room guarded to make sure that you can't come see her. –Alice**

_What are you talking about? Why would Carlisle do that?—Edward_

**I don't think it was his idea. Bella's next of kin are the ones who made the arrangement. You really shouldn't have pissed off the Indian.—Alice.**

_Alice, does Bella really have a boyfriend?—Edward_

**No, they broke up after the accident. Not that it should matter to you Edward, you have already done enough damage.—Alice**

_Alice, I will do everything to make it up to Bella. I was so wrong… I just need to see her.—Edward_

**You are lucky we are related… I will see if I can sweet talk an orderly or something to get some alone time. But she isn't responsive yet…-Alice.**

_Thanks Alice.—Edward_

I had to go see her. The next week it was impossible to go see Bella. I had been through 2 surgery's to help fix my leg and was almost always asleep due to medication. I had made friends with one of the nurses who would give me updates on Bella. Apparently, there had been no change in her condition.

I had managed to get a wheelchair to my room, and became determined to go see her. I was able to bribe some nurses into giving me Bella's room number. Apparently the whole 'guard' thing had been a scare tactic. There was no one guarding her. I looked into her room. Jake and his dad weren't there. So I had time to go in and see her.

She was on the hospital bed with so many machines hooked up to her. She had her usual ivory complexion and her beautiful mahogany hair was still long and resting peacefully over her shoulders. She looked angelic, and serene. However, I knew that she may never come out of this coma, and that was something that I just could not accept. I wheeled over to her bed, and put my hand in hers.

Her heart monitor start racing. When I touched her, it felt as though there was some sort of shock or connection that passed from me to her. I tried to speak softly to her. But I started crying. Fucking crying. I put aside my personal problems because I had heard that hearing voices when you are in a coma can help bring you back. Even though I was sure that my voice was the last voice that she ever wanted to hear.

"Bella, I know you can hear me. Just know that I am so sorry that I did this to you. Once you get out of here and are feeling better, I promise to make this up to you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry Bella. I don't hate you. I can't believe that was the last thing that I said to you, please wake up Bella. Please, I promise I will be good. We can do the whole project the way that you want to. Come on Bella, come back."

I fell asleep holding her band and resting my head on her bed. My dad came in and woke me up and got me back to my room before Jake and Mr. Black found me in there.

"Sorry dad, I just had to see her. I have been so wrong about her. I had no idea about Bella's parents. And I know you must hate me for being an idiot and driving the way I was. I am so sorry dad. I love you and I know I have been nothing but a disappointment since I have gotten back."

"Shut up Edward, I will not pity you. You made a huge fucking mistake, you could have killed her or yourself or both. Edward I love you very much because you are my son, but you really need to think about other people, not just about yourself. Maybe this crash will make you think reasonable for once."

"Dad I know, I made a huge mistake and you are right I was only thinking about myself, but I promise you that I will make this up to Bella. I wasn't thinking reasonably before, but now I am. I was being immature before, but I know now what I have to do."

"Good. Now, listen the Blacks are being very protective with Bella, so I don't know if they will let you into her room again. Especially the kid Jake, he hates you and has every right to. You put his girlfriend into a coma."

"Dad they aren't together. But I have nothing to prove to Jake or Mr. Black. Once they leave I will go and see her, I won't get caught."

My dad left, and I was left in my hospital room. All alone. My mother wouldn't talk to me, she was acting so weird about this. Even if she hated me for being in the accident I was still her son. Shouldn't she still love me? Emmett only came by with Alice, and would mainly stay in Bella's room. I didn't blame him for not wanting to spend time with me. I had been nothing but rude to him this entire semester. Bella was like a little sister to him, and I had hurt her.

I had really fucked up, and I had to make this better for everyone.

Every night I snuck into Bella's room after Jake and his dad left. I would stay there for hours talking to Bella about anything. I read all seven Harry Potter books and would read her every magazine that I could find in the hospital. I would talk to her about the hospital gossip, and all about which doctors were hooking up. I talked to her for 6 weeks with no change. I wouldn't give up. The Bella that I knew was a fighter, and I needed her to fight now.

I was released from the hospital 2 weeks after the accident. I made the daily trip up to see her every day. The nurses even made up a bed for me and chair right next to her bed. I started reading over her chart when I got bored, and got to know all of the medical staff on the floor. I knew everything about her condition, what medications she was on, and what to expect. If law school didn't work out, I was seriously considering being a doctor after this entire experience.

It is now early December, and still no change. Almost 2 months since the accident. My leg is much better, I should be out of a cast in about 2 weeks, right in time for Christmas. I still came to visit Bella every day. On December 5 things changed though.

I came into her room as usual, and went and picked up her hand like I always did. The same electric current was there bringing a smile to my face. I was reading her "Wuthering Heights" when I heard her start to breathe differently. I panicked and hit the nurses button.

I had monitored her breathing very carefully since day one. I knew that her lungs had been damaged in the accident and that any changes in breathing was not a good sign. Then her eyes started to flutter. Her heart monitor starting going through the roof. The nurses rushed in, they pushed me away. I heard one of them mumble—cardiac arrest. Tears were rolling down my face… This was it, my Bella was dying. All of my attempts to keep her alive were in vain. Jake rushed in with his father and started screaming at me.

"What did you come in here to make sure that the job was done Cullen? You couldn't leave her alone could you? She was getting better until you came in here. What did you do? Slip her some drugs? Was a car accident not enough? You hated her so much that you had to make sure she died?"

I then heard a noise that made me became as pale as a ghost.

Beep----beep----beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.


	10. Heaven's Gate

Chapter 9—Heaven's Gate

BPOV

I don't know what is wrong with me… maybe I am dreaming. It feels like I am dreaming. I keep seeing flashes of Charlie and Renee and pieces of my childhood. Maybe this was heaven? I felt peaceful and warm. I keep hearing an angelic voice, I can't really make out what he is saying… every now and then I catch "I'm sorry" but other than that, his voice just sounds like a beautiful symphony to my ears.

I also keep having weird thoughts about Harry Potter. I never finished the series, but for some reason I kept envisioning myself at Hogwarts and possessing magically powers. This was truly a weird dream… unless this was in fact Heaven. I didn't know why God was so into Harry Potter, but I would make sure to ask him. No, this had to a dream… I am so confused.

I don't know how long I have been sleeping maybe a few hours, but instead of seeing flashes of Charlie and Renee I am seeing darker images… some of them are unfamiliar.

I see the accident that I was in with my parents, except this time it is like a third person view. I see my mother die, and the light fade from my father's eyes. I see them performing surgery on me at Seattle Grace, and a very nice surgeon named Meredith telling me that my parents didn't make it.

Now I see the funeral and the modest tombstones that I had to buy because my parents didn't leave me much money. I barely got by to give them a proper funeral. I see the lawyers coming up to meet me at the house to tell me that I need to see it, seeing as I have no income, I will not be able to make payments on it.

I see Jake driving me to the park and pushing me on the swing… and him telling me that we couldn't be together anymore…

I see another accident. The car is silver, and a young boy next to me driving. He looks like he is in bad shape… that must be Edward. I hope he doesn't suffer. Hopefully he isn't seeing the darker images that I am. I am sure he will be fine, Edward never gives up. I see the blood all around his car. He doesn't look that cut up, where is all of the blood coming from? Is it coming from me?

I don't like seeing these images. It makes me sad. Why am I seeing these images? I thought this was heaven… I don't feel warm anymore, I feel very cold.

I have nothing else to fight for, my parents are dead… my boyfriend doesn't love me… I am struggling so much just to get by that maybe this fight—otherwise known as living—isn't worth it anymore.

Take me my sweet angel. You don't have to be sorry anymore. It's not your fault that I am unwanted. My parents don't need me on account of them being dead, Jake doesn't love me… My new college friends will get by fine without me. Alice is bubbly she will bounce back. Emmett is a a gentle soul, but he only knew me for two years, I am sure he will be fine.

Take me my sweet angel. Take me to somewhere where it is warm. Take me somewhere where I can be happy again. Take me my sweet angel, away from my own personal hell.

Take me my sweet angel. Take away the pain.


	11. Help

**Just read... and please refrain from throwing things at your monitor. **

Chapter 10—Help

The nurses and doctors were working as hard as they could to save Bella, but it was evident that she had given up. She wasn't glowing, and her beautiful skin now looked lifeless. The doctor called time of death 9:24 am… but I couldn't control my impulses I ran over to her bed.

I started giving her CPR, pumping against her lifeless body as much force as I could muster. I had tears flowing down my cheeks, and I was screaming at Bella to come back.

I started blowing air into her mouth, but nothing happened. She did not respond. The doctors didn't try and stop me, I was like an animal. The most primitive instincts had overcome me, I would stop at nothing. This was my Bella, why was she giving up so easily, why?

"WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT. YOU CAN'T GIVE UP THIS EASILY? DO YOU HEAR ME BELLA?! THIS IS THE EASY WAY OUT. COME BACK TO ME BELLA. COME BACK TO ME. BELLA, PLEASE COME BACK, I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU. I AM SO SORRY. I NEED YOU, COME BACK, COME BACK, come… back…"

I pounded my last set of compressions into her tiny lifeless chest, when I heard the most glorious sound that I have ever heard. She inhaled, and her heart monitor beeped. She was coming back, she was coming back to me.

The doctors were amazed. They had tried reviving her for 5 minutes, I had been doing my own compression for at least 7. Bella had been without air for too long. Without air for 4 more minutes can make someone have severe brain damaged.

Her eyes opened slowly, she looked around at the sight in front of her. She closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

I collapsed. My Bella was back, that was all that I need to know. I woke up a few hours later in a hospital room hooked up to an IV. I saw my dad sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Edward, I don't know what the fuck you did in there… but whatever you did it worked. Bella is back." He had a prideful grin on his face.

"I told you dad, I would do everything I needed to get her back."

"Son, we still don't know if she has permanent brain damage… she was under for so long. Time will tell."

"Dad I have to go see her, I need to be with her. I have been seeing her everyday. I knew that you wouldn't be happy if I told you, but I have to be near her."

"Son, please. Everyone in this hospital knows. It is no surprise really. You are having survivor's guilt. Lets get you transferred to Bella's room."

They put me in Bella's room. My bed was right next to hers. I watched her sleep, and her chest rise and fall with every breath. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Her beautiful rosy complexion came back, and it nearly took my breath away. Jake and Billy didn't complain about me being in the same room as Bella. I was the reason that she came back, so I guess in a way they were grateful that I was there when I was.

I dozed off to sleep, knowing that my sweet beautiful Bella was safely asleep beside me… I could drift off and for the first time in about 2 months, I could have a good dream.

I woke up hearing a strange noise coming from Bella's bed.

BPOV

I was so cold, I was waiting for my angel to come and take me away. But instead I heard yelling and someone telling me to come back. But come back from where? Was that my angel speaking to me? It sounded like him. Maybe I wasn't ready to go with the angel. No I wasn't ready.

I started fighting, running through my images. I ran back to the accident with Edward. I saw the entire thing happen in slow motion.

I heard the crunching of metal, and me screaming. I saw Edward pass out as his leg was shattered. He didn't look scared, he looked regretful. I saw them taking me out of the car, and then….

I breathed. It came rushing back to me so soon that I felt like I had the wind knocked _into_ me. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw my angel. He had tears pouring down his cheeks… wait… is that Edward? My eyes slowly closed, I needed to sleep. My mind was tired, I just wanted to rest. If it was Edward I didn't want to argue with him… he already told me he hated me, what else did he need to say to me?

A few hours later, I awoke. I looked over to my left and saw Edward in a hospital bed. He was also sleeping. I tried not to wake him up, he looked so pale and distraught. He had purple rings around his eyes, and his face was so sunken in. It looked like he had lost about 20 pounds. He looked frighteningly sick. I tried to call for a nurse quietly but my voice was dry and raspy.

"Heeeelp?" I tried to muster out in my loudest breath. "Helllllllp? Please? Anyonnnnne" Edward awoke and quickly got out of his bed.

He ran over to my bed, and grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. I felt something wet on my face, and they weren't my tears. Edward was crying and trying to hold me. After I was able to process this, I pushed him off.

In a raspy voice, I mustered up the strength to sound tough: "Edward, get the hell off of me. You already told me you hated me, I don't need your pity now. I don't need you here."

My voice hurt so much, it killed my throat to talk that much. I felt like I hadn't talked in weeks. I wonder what had happened in the accident.

Edward had a crooked smile on his face. Apparently my words fell on deaf ears. "Bella, you can talk? You are alright? Oh Bella… I was so worried about you. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. I will take care of you Bella."

"What do you mean 'I can talk?' of course I can talk. I have been talking since I was 9 months old Edward." I really did need to stop talking… it hurt too much.

"Bella, do you not know what happened?" Edwards smile quickly vanished.

"Of course I do, we were in an accident. Earlier today right? Perhaps yesterday? I feel like I have been sleeping for hours." Why was Edward acting so weird all of a sudden?

"Bella, I will be right back." Edward had turned serious very quickly. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Come back with water?" I managed a small smile, he nodded and ran/hobbled out of my room. Wow he already had a cast on? That was quick even for this hospital. He must be a quick healer especially to be walking on his cast.

After Edward left I felt very alone and scared. Why was Edward acting so weird? He came back about 5 minutes later with his father Dr. Cullen and another incredibly attractive doctor. I read his lab coat, "Dr. Derek Shepard." I was definitely naming my first-born Derek if this man had helped me get through the accident. He was gorgeous, and his hair was like a male models. I dubbed him McDreamy, I broke my gaze as he began to speak to me.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Dr. Shepard. I am a neurosurgeon here at Seattle Grace. Do you know why you are here?" He asked very professionally.

"Yes, Edward and I were in an accident. I'm assuming that is why I am here. Edward looks pretty beaten up, and I am hooked up to machines."

"Very good Bella, that is true. Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Well… Edward and I went to the Museum on October 4th so… the 4th? Maybe the 5th of October?"

Dr. Cullen and Dr. Shepard looked at each other and excused themselves from the room for a moment. I looked over at Edward.

"Edward… I know in the car we both said some things that were very hurtful, but can you please tell me what is going on? Everyone is acting so strange. I promise that once I get out of here you never have to see my again, I think I am going to drop the French Revolution class. You will never have to see me again."

Edward looked at me and had the most confusing expression on his face. He put his hands through his hair, and looked very distressed. He didn't respond.

"Edward, please? What is going on… you are scaring me." I had tears forming in my eyes. I tried to fight them back, I didn't want Edward to see me crying.

He finally responded glumly: "Bella, you don't remember anything?"

"Yes I do Edward, we were in a car accident right?"

"Yes… we were."

"Okay, then I am assuming someone called the police and we arrived here. Why is everyone acting so strange. Oh my god do I have cancer or something? Am I dying? How long do I have?"

"Bella, please it's nothing like that."

"Then tell me Edward what is going on!"

"Bella we went to the museum on October 4th."

"Edward, I already know that. I just said that to Dr. Sexy Hair."

"Bella… today is December 5th."

A million things crossed my mind… where had I been the last 2 months? Was I really that hurt? I started crying, I was so confused… how does someone not remember the last two months of their life. What was going on? Was this a sick joke?

"Edward, what the fuck did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything from the last two months?"

Dr. Cullen and Dr. Shepard came back into my room.

Dr. Cullen calmly explained to me that my injuries had been very severe, and my body had gone into a coma. It was probably my bodies way of protecting myself and allowing myself to heal. I had suffered a great injury to my head, and it was probably the only thing that kept me alive.

My mouth was open, my eyes were pouring with tears. I excused the doctors. I didn't know what to think. Edward hadn't left. He stayed behind.

"Bella, don't worry I will take care of you. Everything will be okay. I am so glad that you are back and that you are okay."

"Go away Edward, I need to be alone now."

"But… Bella…."

"GO AWAY EDWARD. YOU ALREADY FUCKED ME UP ENOUGH. Just go away."

He looked defeated. His head was down as he walked towards the door. He turned around and said to me in a low soft voice…

"I thought I lost you once, I won't let that happen again Bella. I will wait for you. I know how long it takes to come back from an accident like this. But I will wait for you. I will make this better for you Bella. I _will_ make this up to you."

He slowly turned and left the room.

What had happened during those two months? The last genuine memory that I have of Edward was him screaming at me in the car telling me that I was pathetic and that I was white trash.

"_Whatever Bella, hate me all you want, at least I know that you a fake. You are bitter and jealous of everyone around you. You are disgusting, and as I said before you are nothing but white trash. I fucking hate you too, you piece of…"_

How had that Edward transformed to this? Why did he care all of a sudden?

This was all too much for me to handle… I curled into a ball and began to cry. I was all-alone. My mom and dad were gone, they weren't here to comfort me. I had no idea where Alice and Emmett were… and the only person who seemed to give a fuck about me… well I had just fucking kicked him out.

I felt my depression creeping back into me. I hadn't felt this low since the first accident two years ago. My tears came down harder, I began dry heaving. I just wanted to die. Why didn't the angel take me with him? I wish I didn't fight. I heard a husky voice behind me.

I turned and it was Jake. He got into my bed and held me. I fell asleep in his arms. He was comforting me. I didn't care that I hadn't spoken to him for over a year. He was here. He was comforting me. He held me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I'm Sorry." Was he my angel? I heard my angel apologizing to me so often… Jake whispered softly into my ear again:

"I'm Sorry…"

**Lolz... Jake. Yea so I have a few ideas for how I want to the bulk of the story to continue. I know how I want it to end, but I am totally up to suggestions. Now, please don't hate me because of the Jake thing... Bella is confused, and "I'm sorry" is pretty much the only thing she heard when she was "sleeping"/in a coma. So drop some suggestions in the review area if you want. **

**Reviews make Jake go away ;-)**


	12. Playing Field

Chapter 12—Playing Field

EPOV

Bella had made a great recovery so far. It had been one week since our "encounter" as I put it. We were both being released from the hospital, and as great as that news was, it would make it very difficult to actually see Bella. However, my dad came to my rescue with a plan of his own.

"Edward, how would you feel if I asked Bella to stay with us for the holiday?"

"Fine, I think that would be a good idea having a doctor in the house just in case." I tried not to make my enthusiasm too noticeable.

"Well, there will be some ground rules if she decides to come stay with us. 1.) You will mind your attitude around her. I know you think that things are different now because of the accident, but the truth is that you said some horrible things to her. 2.) You will fix things with your mother while Bella is here. That was the last time that your mother could stand to be in a room with you for more than 5 minutes. I advise you fix it asap. 3.) You will give Bella the upmost respect while she is here, and she gets your bedroom."

"Dad, I agree with all of those conditions except for her having my bedroom. We have 7 guest bedrooms… why does she need my room?" This request from Carlisle made no sense.

Carlisle had a calculating look on his face. "Well son, the truth is I already asked Bella to come stay with us, and she said it made sense considering her condition. Her only request was that she got your room. And who am I to deny a patient the right to be comfortable?"

I definitely wasn't comfortable with this idea. My bedroom was more or less a haven for me. I was my private little island of solitude, and I didn't let anyone in there, let alone let someone sleep in there.

"Dad… I don't like it. What if she messes with my stuff? Or goes through my things?" Come on Carlisle you can't be that evil… right?

"No worries Edward, the butlers already placed a cot in your room for you to sleep. Once you can 'trust' her you can simply move to a guest bedroom. As for now, why don't you give Bella a tour? She should be settling her things in your room now."

"SHE IS HERE ALREADY? ALREADY IN MY ROOM?" With that information I flew upstairs and busted through my bedroom. And saw something that I definitely was not expecting to see.

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Well I was helping my sweet Bella bring in all of her stuff… that's all. I didn't think you would mind seeing as she is only 110 pounds, and obviously can't carry her luggage." Great, he made me look like a prick. Bella turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Edward, why is there a cot in your bedroom?"

Oh, time for pay back chief Jake…"Well Bella, I thought it would be best to stay with you for a couple of nights to make sure that you were adjusting okay." Okay, so it was a half lie… it was to make sure that she wasn't going to find my porn collection before I had time to hide it in the attic…

Jake looked very uncomfortable, and shifted his weight from side to side. "Crashward, I don't like this arrangement. Bella, you are coming to stay with me at my house. You know I will take care of you. It will be like old times. Come on Bells, lets go. This was a bad idea."

"No, Jake. Don't tell me what to do. We aren't together anymore. Plus I am really worried about my condition and Carlisle lives here. And you and I both know that you don't have enough room at your house for me. Plus Jake… old times would be tons and tons of sex in your living room while your dad is at work, and we aren't together anymore… so if anything I would be bored. Esme already offered to take me out and about tomorrow with Alice tomorrow."

Jake look defeated. I am sure that the look on my face was one of pure astonishment. A few things crossed my mind. 1.) She wanted to stay at my house. 2.) Her and Jake had sex? Often? I didn't like the idea… I guess this whole time I thought she was a virgin, but apparently I was way off. 3.) Why the hell was my mom going to spend time with her and Alice? Before I could continue my ramblings Bella jumped back in.

"Oh and Edward, just because we will be living together for the next month, does not make us friends. I stand by what I said last week in the hospital. Furthermore, this whole you sleeping in the same room with me… it makes me uncomfortable. So I will be moving into one of the guest bedrooms. Now boys if you excuse me I am going to go take a nap and relax."

Jake turned to leave, but made it a point to come and kiss Bella on the forehead and whisper something in her ear which made her blush vibrantly.

A few hours later I peeked into the guest bedroom that Bella had picked. It was on the 4th floor and was quite possibly the furthest room away from mine. I slowly opened her door and found Bella taking a nap with _Harry Potter_ on her lap. She must have fallen asleep reading.

I walked quietly over to her bed, and gently lay next to her. I had spent so many days and weeks watching her in a state of unconsciousness. Now, I could watch my Bella sleep knowing that she would wake in a matter of hours. She mumbled something. Ah… my Bella sleep talks.

"Angel…"

Who the hell was Angel? I didn't like this… She continued to talk to her dreams and made very interesting commentary.

"Angel, why are you sorry?"

"Harry, it's Professor Snape!"

"Jake, please don't leave me… I will get better."

"No one loves me."

"Angel take me away…"

"Angel take away the pain…"

"Edward…"

My attention snapped. She was dreaming about me? Oh please Bella… what are you dreaming about?

"Edward… I'm sorry…."

I decided to talk to her perhaps she would actively respond like some sort of hypnosis?

"Bella, why are you sorry?"

"Edward, I'm sorry… Oh Angel…."

"Bella, who is your Angel?"

"Edward—Angel—Jake…."

Shit, she didn't make any sense. I tried to get up quietly, she needed to sleep and rest. I reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek. I know I told her I would stop, but she just looked so beautiful sleeping there mumbling nonsense. I had to giver her one innocent kiss. But apparently I wasn't the most quiet person… because Bella's eyes snapped open.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing in my room? Why are you on my bed?!"

**sorry it took so long to update. please review!**


	13. Freak Out

Chapter 13—Freak Out

"Seriously Edward! What are you doing here?! Do I need to get a restraining order or something?" I was running out of breathe, I was so scared when I woke up hearing his voice and suddenly seeing him so close to my face.

"No, Bella… please, just hear me out. I just came in here to check on you, that's all. Nothing creepy, scouts honor."

"Nothing creepy? Laying in bed next to me while I am sleeping is pretty fucking creepy if you ask me."

"Look, Bella… I'm sorry. Ok, I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I promise. I'm sorry."

Since when did Edward Cullen apologize? What had gotten into him? This was all too weird. Although, nothing could top the weirdness charts when I awoke to see him laying next to me. God, he was so pretty… with that perfect sex hair and the perfect skin. But none of that mattered, he invaded my personal space.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I overreacted, I was just not expecting to see you when I woke up, especially laying down next to me."

"No, you have every right to be upset. I was doing it out of habit and it won't happen again, I promise."

Wait, did I just hear him right… 'out of habit'?

"Edward, what do you mean, 'out of habit'?"

Edward looked down and made a quick run to the door. He apparently did not want to have this conversation.

"Well… you see…. When you were in a coma…. I would come and visit you… and sometimes I would stay for long extended hours, and I would sometimes lay down next to you." He exhaled and shrugged off the last 3 words.

I could not believe this. I felt violated… but at the same time grateful. I guess he wasn't lying when he said that he was there as often as he could be. Even though what he did was definitely out of line, at least he was there for me at the hospital. Maybe that is why I never felt that alone, and why I always felt warm.

I did the only thing that I knew how to do… I know I needed to respond. He just stood there looking at me, looking like he was going to explode if I didn't give him some sort of response.

"Um… Okay. Edward, would you mind leaving now? I just need some time to myself."

Edward looked relieved and then very sad.

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I am… just leave me alone please."

Edward turned and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked, I curled into the fetal position, and started crying.

EPOV

I left her room and made sure that the door was properly closed, when I heard the most tragic noise that I have ever heard.

I heard Bella crying, and not just soft cries, full out emotional sobs. I didn't leave the hallway. I knew that once again I was invading her personal space and privacy, but I just needed to make sure that she was going to be okay. But after 12 minutes and 35 seconds of continuous sobs, I couldn't take it. I went back into her room.

I opened the door and Bella immediately turned so that her back was to me.

"Edward, please… please go away." She could barely make the words out.

I couldn't stand it. I could not see her being in that much pain. I needed to set things right. I went over to her bed, and held her. At first she tried to push me off and resist me. But I kept holding on.

Finally she turned to me, her eyes all puffy and red and said, "Edward, I'm sorry I just feel so alone, and even though it is kinda creepy that you laid next to me at the hospital, it makes me happy to know that you really cared."

I had to jump in.

"Care—present tense Bella, I care. Look, I will never be able to give you back those two months that you lost, but I will do everything in my power to make up for it."

Bella lowered her head, and stared at the floor. "Edward, I don't want to feel like an obligation to you. We aren't even friends, and I don't want you to feel responsible for this. Maybe this was supposed to happen, I mean… well… I don't know what I'm trying to say, to put it simply: I believe that everything happens for a reason, so I will not hold this over your head."

I looked at Bella, every word that she had just spoken was full of compassion and conviction and more importantly sincerity. I could not believe that I had been so malicious and callous towards her before. I truly was the devil's spawn. That is when she said something that I thought I would never hear her say…

"Edward, would you mind laying down with me for a while? I'm still kinda shaken up, and being around you helps me relax."

I must have had the biggest smile on my face because she blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"Anything for you Bella, you didn't even have to ask."


	14. Close and Far

BPOV

The next week flew by quickly and Edward and I settled into an unspoken agreement. Every night he would lay down next to me, on top of the covers and once I was asleep he would go back to his room. We never cuddled or touched, but having him that close to me was very comforting. We would stay awake talking for hours about whatever had happened that day, or about life.

On Thursday I woke up at 4:17 am and turned next to me. Surpringly Edward was still there next to me. Maybe he was too tired to go back to his room… he did have a long eventful day playing football with Emmett. The room was lightly lit with a lamp, and I could barely make out Edwards soft features.

During the day in the sunlight Edward carried a look of guilt on his face constantly. He was never truly relaxed, always worrying and taking care of me. I felt awful, and I knew that he was only doing it because he felt guilty about the accident.

I didn't want Edward to take care of me because of guilt, I wanted him to do it because he cared about me. It had taken me a while to realize that I was falling for Edward… but now I was afraid that I was falling for him under a false illusion.

I just liked him because he was being so nice and attentive to me. I had to remind myself of the kind of person that he was before the accident, and how once I was fully healed he would probably go back to acting like that pompous asshole that I has once met.

"Bella"

I looked down, it was Edward. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed. Then it hit me. He was saying my name in his sleep. This was too much… I couldn't handle this. I knew he didn't really feel anything for me, let alone feel anything strong enough to be whispering my name when he was sleeping… I had to get out.

My leg was still in horrible shape and physical therapy was going painfully slow. I was able to hobble out of the room with minimal noise. I didn't want to wake Edward. I got to the stairs and lost my center of gravity. I was about to stumble down the stairs when strong arms grabbed me.

In a strained whisper: "Bella! What the fuck are you doing out of bed? You could have gotten so hurt." Edward sounded so upset and worried. I looked down to see that he had grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

He then hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I can't stand the thought of anything else happening to you. Please be more careful. Why were up in the middle of the night?"

I shrugged not wanting to give him the real reason, "I was thirsty… and I didn't want to wake you up."

Edward responded quickly, "Okay well that is bullshit and we both know it. There is a glass of water next to your bed. I put it there for you around 10 PM like always so that we don't have this issue."

I lowered my eyes… I hated lying, but I really couldn't tell him the truth about how badly I wanted him but how afraid I was of what would happen if I did fall for him. After a minute of silence Edward picked me up, bridal style, and brought me back to the bedroom.

"Edward I am not a child! Put me down this very moment."

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one." He then handed me my glass of water, "there. No more thirst for you. No go back to bed like a good girl, and stop trying to hurt yourself even more."

"You know Edward you aren't my father—I don't need you to baby me."

Edward's eyes changed color and his face became very pained…

"You're right Bella, I am not your father. Your father is dead. And there is no one else left to take care of you but me."

I looked at him, my mouth agape. How could he say something like that to me? I was wrong to ever think that I had feelings for him… he was still an asshole. But bringing up my dead father was just too much.

"Get out Edward."

He quietly turned and left closing the door behind him.

That is when the tears began to fall, and they didn't stop until evening.


	15. Apologies and Interruptions

_Previously…_

"_You know Edward you aren't my father—I don't need you to baby me."_

_Edward's eyes changed color and his face became very pained…_

"_You're right Bella, I am not your father. Your father is dead. And there is no one else left to take care of you but me."_

_I looked at him, my mouth agape. How could he say something like that to me? I was wrong to ever think that I had feelings for him… he was still an asshole. But bringing up my dead father was just too much._

"_Get out Edward."_

_He quietly turned and left closing the door behind him._

_That is when the tears began to fall, and they didn't stop until evening._

* * *

EPOV

I stayed away from Bella the rest of the day. I felt horrible for what I said, but at the same time I didn't. Her family was dead, and I was all that she had left. Why couldn't she just appreciate everything that I was doing for her? I mean yeah, she said "thank you" all the fucking time, but I thought by now she would have opened up more.

We had spent a good amount of time talking and getting to know eachother this past week but she would never truly open up. I saw the pain in her eyes, hell I saw the scars on her body. I knew that she had to be going through so much, but she would never truly be comfortable telling me anything.

"Edward!" I heard my mother calling from the bottom of the stairs, "Please help Bella get down the stairs, its dinner time!"

I had been dreading this since our fight early this morning. I was the only person who could help Bella get down the stairs, and I knew that this meant that we had to talk. As I approached her room I didn't hear sobbing or crying, but I did hear her talking. To my knowledge no one had come by to visit her, so I pressed my ear to the door to listen.

"Jake… no, he didn't hurt me. I just… I can't be here anymore. It is bothering Edward that I am still here and I have grossly overstayed my welcome---he doesn't want me."

I stood there—shocked—how could she honestly think that? We had one argument, and I had said one thing that I wish I could take back. I had to stop her, I had to tell her how sorry I was and that I needed her to be here. I gently knocked and let myself in.

Bella turned towards me and I saw the total impact that my words had on her. Her glow was gone, her skin was as pale as a corpse, her eyes had no life in them, she had obviously been crying all day because her eyelids were puffy and bright red. Her nose was pink, and her hair was in disarray. I must have been staring at her for more than I moment because Bella said something.

"Please stop staring at me… I know I look like shit. Or better yet take a picture, that way whenever you, yourself, feel shitty you can whip out a picture of how horrible you make me feel."

Shit. Bella was pissed still, and she had every right to be. I had some serious disaster relief to attend to.

"No Bella, you are as beautiful as always… I came in here to apologize to you for what I said this morning… about your father."

Bella's eyes lowered, and she simply nodded. This was my opportunity to tell her everything… no holding back Cullen here I go.

"First and foremost, I am so sorry for even bringing up your father. I will never fully comprehend what has been like for you to lose both of your parents. I will never forgive myself for saying that to you… with that being said, Bella there is something that I want to tell you."

Bella looked up, and in her eyes I saw a spark. Was there any way that she knew what I was going to say?

"Bella… I think that I'm falling…"

Before I could even finish my sentence Jacob Black busted into Bella's room yelling: "BELLS!!!!"

Fuck Jacob Black.


End file.
